Solar panels are generally well known. It is desirable to produce solar panels that either produce more power and/or that cost less.
One approach has been to attempt to produce more power per panel by using more efficient solar cells such as by changing a product design from using a cell that is, say, 25% efficient to one that is, say, 37% efficient.
Another approach has been to concentrate sunlight, so that a smaller solar cell can be used, while still producing approximately the same power. Prior art has developed photovoltaic solar concentrators that have attempted to make use of this principle to varying degrees.
To date, photovoltaic solar concentrators have generally taken one of two approaches—either build a large reflective trough or dish or a field of articulating mirrors which reflect light to a central point, where it is converted to power (such as by Solar Systems of Victoria, Australia and by Gross et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0034751), or tightly pack a large number of small concentrators into a large panel which articulates rigidly to follow the sun (such as by Chen, U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0075212 or Stewart, U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0081908). See also the Matlock et al. reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,734), which discloses elongated reflectors mounted for movement around a heating tube arranged in the linear focus of the reflectors and a tracking mechanism.
A recent third approach that has appeared in the prior art (Fraas et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0201007) is to attempt to combine the advantages of concentration with the convenience of the form factor of an ordinary solar panel. Fraas et al, show multiple approaches that attempt to solve the cost/performance/convenience problem.
An approach to produce a flat solar concentrator was to place rows of small concentrators in a “lazy susan” rotating ring (Cluff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,731).